The Soul Series
by no.1Schizo
Summary: A Series of one-shots based in the world of Tainted, Tortured and Completed Soul. M for language
1. Loretta's story

Well I broke down and decided to write the Soul series one-shots on fanfiction. I recently found out my free webs site is going through updates making it hard to get on it and able to see all the sites. So I went to the guidlines and no where does it say this is not allowed I even posted what the rules say for entries not allowed. Number 1 simple says bloopers which this is not, its extra's. One-shots. Therefore allowed.

**Entries not allowed:**

Non-stories: lists, bloopers, polls, previews, challenges, author notes, and etc. One or two liners. MST: comments inserted in between the flow of a copied story. Stories with non-historical and non-fictional characters: actors, musicians, and etc. Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q&As, and etc. Chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based entries.

So there you go. At the beginning of each chapter will give you the who what where when and such read those before reading the chapter so you don't get confused. Enjoy

* * *

Story: Completed Soul  
Type: Author  
Word Count: 865  
Who: Loretta, Jamie  
Where: Place Jamie died  
When: 2 Months after Completed Soul  
Summary: What happened to Loretta after leaving.

She walked and walked, there was no hurry to get to where she was going. No longer did she run, she would soon be free. Jamie, her love, her mate, her soul…she would soon be near him again. That is if she could ever forgive herself for what she did. She knew he was to die, she alone knew the when and where. Now she defies fate, despite what Kat thought, and there was nothing it could do.

She couldn't stay here anymore, she needed her love, she needed Jamie. This world was just too empty; it was just too lonely. She ended up where it all began. The town where they met the Cullens, the woods near a cliff where she took Jamie's head. She stopped and stared. Before her was where it happened. She could still see it; she could still hear his voice.

"_You saw." He stated rather than asked._

_Loretta looked ashamed, "I did."_

_Jamie nodded in acceptance, "I don't want the Volturi to be the last things I see before my existence ends."_

_Loretta smiled sadly, "It was my fault you were brought into this existence. Its only fair that I pull you out."_

"_I'm going to make this as painless as possible." Loretta explained, "I'm sorry Jamie. I love you."_

"_I love you too and I don't blame you." _

And then he died…for good.

"I don't blame you," She repeated, slowly, out loud, "Why, Jamie? Why couldn't you just blame me. It would've been so much easier to go on, my selfishness was your death."

She walked to the exact place she stood when she took her loves head. She remembered her words to Kat that day in the woods, when she explained what happened to Jamie.

"_The thing that hurt the most, I had the hardest time dealing with was the fact I knew and couldn't do anything. It was one of those things that was fated. I couldn't change it no matter how badly I wanted to. Fate would've found another way. _

"Why was I given this curse? What good is knowing if you can't change the horrible things." She began to pull together wood for a fire and poured gasoline on it as well. She knew to bring it. Burning was the only way to kill a vampire for good. She closed her eyes and without even thinking about it saw flashes of the death of all her family members for the next thousands of years: Nikel, Bella, Gabriel, Kat, Bree, Zach. She could even see the Cullens deaths now. What a horrible thing to know and be unable to stop.

Her eyes unfocused as a vision over took her. The white quality around the edges informed her it was fated not future.

Bella, Nikel, Bree and Zach sat on a bench in the middle of a seemingly deserted park. The year was unclear but it was a ways into the future. Gabriel soon joined them along with Haley. Loretta saw herself there as well.

She shook her head to rid herself of the scene. Fate be damned, she was going to kill herself. There was no way it could deny her that. Fate can correct if you try to save someone from death but how can it correct having someone die instead of live?

She stood on top of the wood pile, a smile playing on her face. Soon she could be with her love. Soon. She pulled out the lighter and stared at it for a moment. She was just about to light it when once again a vision overtook her.

A town name flashed before her eyes. A baby born just born to a family of humans. There was a look of familiarity about him. Quickly she watches as he grows and ages. He doesn't get far, he dies of cancer at the age of 13.

The vision ends and she stares at the open lighter in her hand. She closes and steps away from the wood pile.

"You win Fate." She whispers, "You win."

She seemingly disappears running faster than even a normal vampire should be able to.

-12 and half Years Later-

"You're going to die." She says, looking at the boy sitting on the park bench. He turned to look at her.

"How can you tell?" He replied, tilting his head. He was studying her, plain brown eyes bore into her contact covered red ones.

She shrugged, "Does it really matter?"

He shook his head, red hair shifting with the motion, "I suppose not. Do I know you?"

"Yes, Jamie, you do. If you trust me I could save you." She responded.

He nodded, "You're the girl from my dreams."

"From you're memories would be more exact." His eyes widened as they continued to stare at one another.

"Loretta…"

"Two parts of one soul, one can not live without the other, either both die…or both live." Loretta whispered, holding out her hand to the boy before her. His soul, she knew, was calling out her as much as hers was to him. They were soul mates and they would destined, fated, to be together. He took it and they disappeared…together.

* * *

If you want me to write any sort of one-shot about The Soul Series (Tainted, Tortured, Completed) let me know and I'll try my best to write it. Now by this I mean things i left open at the end of Completed Soul that you want see how it ended up. Some examples but doesn't limit to: Gabriel with the South America clan (Haley), Bella and Co in Canada again, when they meet back up with the Cullens, even another one-shot about what happened after the end of any one-shots. Remember its not limited to that.

Just leave a review or even email me at sess (Underscore) is (underscore) my (underscore) babe (at) yahoo (dot) com and I'll write it. Also it doesn't have to pertain only to the last chapter of Completed Soul if you'd like to know what was going on at some point in the story while I was in the POV of other characters just request it or what a character was thinking at a certain moment. Just be specific enough so I know what chapter, story and who.


	2. The Meet Up

Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight just OC's. Any other language I got translated off of Google so don't yell at me if it isn't right I dont speak spanish at all.

* * *

Story: Completed Soul  
Type: Requested  
Word Count: 1645  
Who: Cullens, Bendigs, Kattalakas, Haley  
Where: Forks  
When: 20 Years after Completed Soul  
Summary: As agreed at the end of Completed Soul everyone meets up again.

Its been twenty years since the day the Bendig family split up. Now they were all heading back to Forks to meet up again, even the Cullens. They came from many different places but they all had long trips. Even so, everyone was excited.

"We're going on an adventure, we're going on an adventure." Zach sang jumping around in the car. They had taken Bree's 2070 Mitsubishi Eclipse GT Spyder, now Nikel knew why. If Zach jumped around his precious brand new Mustang like that, he would've been dead ten seconds later.

Bree groaned, "Don't sing Zach. Every time you sing a little part of me dies." Even though she was driving that didn't stop her from turning around to smack Zach on the head. Bella sat next to her, laughing.

"Just a little part? Really? At least you're not sitting back here with him." Nikel grumbled. They had pulled straws to see who sat where. Nikel got screwed into sitting with Zach much to his disgust at the moment.

"Do you like waffl-," He continued.

"I will throw you out of this car if you finish that song!" Nikel hissed, twitching slightly.

"Fine…its peanut but-"

"Or that one!"

"So angry, you need to get laid." Zach smiled at Nikel, making him groan.

"Look Zach we're 10 minutes away from Forks. If you can keep your mouth shut until then I promise not to run over your pet turtle when we there."

"No not G-string!" He yelled. Bree groaned. Bella turned up the music blasting Otep in hopes of drowning him out.

"Okay when Saki said it would be a long run I thought she was joking." A girl groaned as they ran at vampire speed. Her long wavy black hair whipped behind her at such fast speeds.

"Complaining Haley?" Gabriel teased running behind her.

"No I never--ack! Oh sick I just swallowed a bug. That's just nasty. Gabriel you eat food stand in front of me and be a windshield."

He rolled his eyes, "molesto Bruja." (annoying witch)

"feo bastardo" (ugly bastard)

"If I'm a bastard why are you coming with me?"

"Maybe I miss Nikel. If I'm annoying why did you stay with me for twenty years?"

"Touché."

She blew him a raspberry, "So when will be get there?"

"In about fifteen minutes. Why so impatient?"

"Don't interrogate me! You may look like a lawyer but you sure as hell aren't one."

"Whatever you say, hippy."

"Mira su boca chico" (watch your mouth kid.)

"I'm older than you. You were born in what, the sixties."

"The fifties ¡muchas gracias!" (Thank you very much)

He rolled his red eyes, not commenting. He knew she was in an argumentive mood. She loved to pick a fight. Her skin was tanner than most vampires thanks to her Mexican heritage. Her red eyes blended in with her face as her long black hair usually veiled around her.

"We shouldn't have ran all the way to Forks from Chili. What were we thinking?"

"yes what were you thinking?"

"They're late." Edward noted glancing at his watch.

"Yes, I believe you said that three minutes ago. If they were late three minutes ago its not that hard to believe they're still late now. Why would they all of a sudden become on time?"

Emmet snickered as Edward glared at Kat. Her Gold eyes took on a look of sheer innocence causing him to sigh.

"Come on Edward, she has a point." Alice sang smiling at her brother. Jasper just shook his head.

"When do you see them coming, Alice?" Kat asked glancing around as if they would just appear. She was very impatient to see her sister.

"Well I can't see Bree as you know but I see Gabriel will be here in about ten minutes."

Kat pouted, sitting down on the ground. The red streaks were no longer in her hair instead it was now Black with thin golden stripes to match her eyes. Apparently she felt that with her Red eyes gone the red streaks needed to go as well.

Carlisle and Esme sat on the porch watching the others. Their family has went through many changes over the years and they were now enjoying the peacefulness…or at least they will be until Zach arrives.

"We're here! We're here!" Zach screamed running in front of them, "Or at least I'm here! Nikel pushed me out of the car. Isn't that awful. Why would he do that!?"

"I can figure out why." Edward muttered, rolling his eyes. Kat jumped up and latched herself onto Zach's torso.

"I've missed you…especially now that you don't smell like a toilet anymore." Kat teased, "Or dressed like a girl."

"Will you ever let that go? Its been twenty years honestly! Aub made me change she apparently doesn't like tie-dye. I'm back in my pimp outfits now." Kat stepped away and looked at his bright Red suit.

"I can see that."

"Did you ever think maybe she just didn't like the fact you made them in the toilet?" Edward questioned.

Kat shushed him, "Don't confuse him. Let him believe what he wants. A confused Zach is an even more annoying Zach."

Zach nodded, "Its true."

A car pulled up and everyone else got out. There was a lot of hugging all of a sudden. It took several minutes for everyone to calm down.

"Nice eyes Kat." Bree teased, as soon as they pulled apart. She smacked her sister on the head, glaring at her sharply.

"Oh shut up Bree. At least I'm not married to an idiot." She pointed to Zach who was showing off his Turtle to the Cullens.

"Yes, well, at least I get sex regularly."

"You just had to go there. That idiot knows how to have sex. I'm impressed." Kat announced smirking at her sister. Bree rolled her eyes in response.

"Wow, twenty years apart and the first thing you two do is bicker. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised." Bella laughed, causing the two girls to look at one another sheepishly.

"Its how they show they missed each other." Nikel put in.

Bella turned to Edward, "How have you been, Edward?"

"Wonderful, and you?"

"Contemplating the best way to kill Zach. All my ideas have been either too easy sounding or not worth the effort to waste on Zach."

"Wow…things been a little tense lately?"

"He named his turtle G-string…enough said."

"Oh Bella," Alice tackled her, "I hope you're staying long enough for us to go shopping."

"Man I hope not."

Alice pouted.

"Still not into shopping Bella?" Gabriel teased, coming out of the forest.

"I wasn't when I was turned 70 years ago what would the last twenty change?"

He shrugged, "You never know. By the way Cullens, meet Haley."

Haley walked out behind him.

"Oh hell no!" Zach yelled, pointing a finger at her. He immediately ran and hid behind Bree.

"Cállate bastardo o perecer" (Shut up you bastard or perish) she hissed, glaring at him.

"Okay I have no idea what you just said and I have a feeling I don't want know." He peeked out from behind his wife.

Gabriel shook his head, "No you really don't."

"Hey gay boy whats up with you?"

"Nikel for the last time, I am not gay."

"Denial."

"I'm dating Haley."

Zach rolled his eyes, "Nice cover."

"Must we go through this every time." Gabriel grumbled.

"Zach…We don't torment the annoying one. Only I have that privilege."

Everybody froze as the voice of Loretta hit them. Slowly she walked out of the forest, next to her was Jamie, exactly as he had been over 20 years ago before he had died.

"Loretta…" Kat whispered, "OH MY GOD LORETTA!"

She ran forward and engulfed the smaller girl into a hug. The others soon followed. Jamie shrank back out of their way.

"How?" Bella asked quietly everybody backed up to give her space.

"I had a vision. You see not even death can separate soul mates. As the fates decided Jamie was to be reborn. He had cancer and was going to die but I saved him by changing him."

They turned to stare at Jamie.

He took a deep breathe, "I have some memories of my past life, others I have none. Loretta filled me in on much. I've only been a vampire for eight years so pardon my lack of control."

Nikel snorted, "You never had much control anyways."

"Silence yourself Nikel before I kill you in the slowest possible manner I can think of."

"Still evil I see." Zach laughed.

"Still retarded I see."

"I'm not retard I'm just…uhh….Aub whats that word you use for me again?"

"Which one, there's so many. Annoying, rude, stupid, lazy, ADHD-"

"That one! I'm not stupid I just have ADHD! Oh Loretta meet my turtle I named him G-string."

She looked disinterested at the turtle, "Its disgusting. You should've gotten another rat." She turned to Kat, "I see staying with the Cullens is working out for you. You're eyes are…interesting."

"I just knew you guys would tease me!"

"Of course they would that's what you're family is based off of." Emmett told her. She rolled her eyes at him in return.

"Come inside we have a lot of catching up to do."

Nikel snorted, "Yeah twenty years worth."

All together they headed inside the Bendigs old house. Bella was the last to go in, she turned and looked towards the direction of town. All her friends would be old now, either dead or near.

She sighed. Over 70 years ago this is where it all began. The Cullens left her. Now they were all together again, her old family and her new. And they all got along.

With that thought Zach came crashing through the window to land on the ground outside, "I'm OK!"

Well they got along…for the most part.

* * *

Review and/or leave a request


	3. Underground trails Smashed Cars

Story: Tortured Soul  
Type: Requested  
Word Count: 926  
Who: Nikel, Bella, Edward, Gabriel, Zach  
Where: Their House  
When: When Edward was over at the Bendig's working on his paper with Bella  
Summary: How did Nikel get from Bella's room to their room so fast without being noticed? How did Gabriel manage to crash the Mustang?

-Nikel's P.O.V-

I watched Bella walk that stupid Cullen up the stairs to show him around. Stupid Cullen, trying to take my girl. I waited only a few seconds before I followed them up but I took a quick detour to the bathroom…where Zach was still sitting.

"What are you doing now, twit?" I questioned, not really caring. I mean if he fucked up the bathroom the only person screwed would be Gabriel.

"Playing with the toilet cleaner. I'm trying to make a tie-dye shirt, so far so bad."

I rolled my eyes, "Why in the toilet are you making this shirt?"

He looked at me with the most serious expression I've ever seen on his face, "Its toilet cleaner, Nikel. Where else would I put it?"

"Good point….Well I'm going to go screw with Bella-"

"Oh come on Nikel! Edward will be like right there."

"Not like that, stupid, I'm going to go uh…lets see…joke around. Just going to go with that. Can you little mind comprehend that?"

"Nope," With that he pulled out his ipod doc and started blaring 'sexy back.' I made my retreat.

I waltzed down the hallway to find Edward and Bella in the room I managed to steal for her. I promised her I'd get it and I did.

"No, I 'sleep' next door." I heard Bella tell Edward. Well that was as good of time as any.

I ran past the both of them and sat down in her old rocking chair, ""They're all around me, all of them. EVERYWHERE!!!" I did my best to shake like an old man, hunched over and everything. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Bella shook her head at me.

"Yeah…um…Come on Edward, I'll show you where I 'sleep'." As soon as they both turned around to leave I ran to the other side of the bed, out of their sight and opened a hatch door that led in between the floors of the house. I'm kind of surprised nobody else noticed that the height of the ceiling below and the floor above made it so their must've been a space big enough to stand up straight in but whatever.

I dashed to the other opening and flung it open and quickly shut it again. I immediately started throwing pictures up on the wall of us. I had laid them out earlier when Bella banished me upstairs. I found there wasn't many appropriate pictures of us so I decided pictures of my precious mustang would do. That stupid Gabriel better bring it back soon.

"Ok…Usually there's only two." I heard Bella mutter as they walked into the room. Both of them looked really confused when they as they saw me hanging up more pictures.

"Mine, Mine, Mine" I announced, placing the pictures up on the walls. I figured might as well add to the moment. I knew Bella would be annoyed when she actually saw the pictures.

"Are those pictures of the Mustang?" Bella growled at me. Haha I was right!

"I ran out of good…clean pictures of us." I explained with my best smile.

"Yeah but…wait a minute…" Her earlier confusion resurfaced, "Weren't you just…how did you…I didn't see…oh never mind…" Bella shook her head, "I don't want to know."

And she would never know. Nobody knew about my secret floor, it was for my amusement only. Especially when scaring Gabriel. Nothing more creepy than popping out of the closet through the floor while he's taking a shit.

"Let's go downstairs to the living room." Bella suggesting, signaling for Edward to leave the room. I followed happily behind.

-Meanwhile with Gabriel-

Gabriel's P.O.V

"Thank you, come again." The drive through lady told me as she handed me the bag. I nodded politely and took off. Nikel would kill me if he knew I had food in his car -never mind if I was actually eating in his precious car- so I rolled down the window so the smell would air out.

Ah, I had to admit I loved this vehicle the speed was exhilarating as I traveled down the freeway going well over 100.

The smell was getting to me, I really couldn't wait until I got home. With a sigh, I pulled out the Big Mac and took a bite. Sweet flavor filled my mouth along with disgusting grease. Nikel would beat me but it was worth it. I held the burger by the window so nothing would fall inside the car.

That was not one of my smarter moments because when traveling 100 miles per hour you get a bit of a wind. The burger flew out of my hand. Shit! Not even thinking I turned the wheel as if to follow it.

And there was my second mistake. I was a little too close to the bridge abutment and the side of the mustang slammed into it. It twisted a bit and the front smashed in as well.

I didn't move even as other cars came over to make sure I was alright and I faintly heard somebody called the police. It all didn't matter though because I was so fucking screwed. Nikel was going to kill me. Absolutely kill me…


	4. I do

Pictures are on my website under Soul Series: Clothing at the bottom. If anybody wants I can do the reception next.

* * *

Story: Between Tainted and Tortured Soul  
Type: Requested  
Word Count:  
Who: The Bendig Family: Bella/Nikel  
Where: One of their many houses.  
When: December 2nd, 2013  
Summary: Bella and Nikel's wedding.

"Nikel! It is 11:59 at night. Either you send Bella out in one minute or we're coming in and taking her." Allina snapped, pounding on the door that led into Nikel's room; Bella practically lived in there.

From inside the room Bella groaned, "Nikel, remind me why we didn't just run to Vegas?"

He laughed, "Because Loretta threatened bodily harm onto us if we didn't do this the right way. She and Zach were pissed enough that we waited three years from our engagement to get married."

"Hmm…maybe we should postpone the wedding," She grumbled, getting off the bed. Nikel let out a sigh as he got up as well to get dressed. They didn't want the wrath of Allina and Loretta to fall upon them. It would be most unpleasant; Allina was a Bitch and Loretta was just plain evil.

"Bella, you have ten seconds!" Allina called out again. With a roll of her eyes and a quick kiss, Bella opened the door.

She didn't even get a chance to say anything before Loretta grabbed her and started dragging her down the hallway, Allina following behind, "You know the rules Bella: no seeing your fiancé the day of the wedding."

Bella narrowed her eyes on the small girl in front of her, "How can something so evil be in such a small package?"

"It's a gift." Loretta stated before pushing her into Allina's room, "Now, Allina will be working on your hair, I call your make-up. Zach picked up your dress earlier; it's hanging in the closet. Don't worry I checked it to make sure he didn't do something to screw it up."

"You're the one worrying; I wanted to get married in Vegas." Bella griped, going over to sit in the chair in front of Allina's huge vanity mirror. Allina was immediately behind her fingering through her hair.

"You'll thank me some day. This day will be perfect." Loretta responded pulling out a bag Bella knew was full of make-up.

"That's what you keep saying, but you won't tell me what's going to happen to make it so special and it's _my_ wedding!"

"The surprise is not only for you but for Nikel too." Loretta stated, "Just trust me; I picked the perfect day and time. Now stop talking we only have seven and a half hours before you need to be walking down the aisle."

"Only?"

"Don't question me."

Tabitha walked in then, shaking her head, "Sorry Bella I tried to tell me to relax. It's your first wedding though so you're supposed to go all out."

"What are you here to do?" She sounded almost defeated.

She laughed, "Your nails."

"I'm just going to close my eyes and pretend I can sleep."

"That's the spirit." Tabitha joked, getting to work as well.

I closed my eyes wishing it was already over.

-Elsewhere-

"Shouldn't we be getting ready?" Sam asked, leaning to the left following the car he was controlling on the screen.

Nikel shrugged, "What are we, girls?"

Both were sitting in the living room playing the brand new Xbox system. They had hours before they had to worry about getting ready for the wedding.

Jamie walked in, "Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"Come on, not you, too!" Nikel snapped, "We have hours and with our speed, who cares?"

Jamie shrugged, "Works for me; toss me a controller."

Sam did and they restarted the game. It didn't take long for Nikel to be getting his ass kicked by his two brothers.

"It's my wedding day; aren't you supposed to let me win?" Nikel whined, throwing the controller on the floor.

"No, because either you're going to be a annoying winner or a sore loser. I like the sore loser idea better." Sam replied, flipping the console off.

"Well that killed an hour." Jamie muttered, relaxing against the couch.

"Only an hour, damn."

"Shouldn't you guys be getting ready?" They all turned to see Gabriel standing in the door way.

"Why do people keep asking me that?" Nikel screamed, "I'll get ready when I damn well please!"

"NIKEL GET READY!" Loretta screamed from upstairs, "NOW! Our guests will be here in two hours and you are to greet them"

"Well I think I should be getting ready now." Nikel said, looking at his wrist that held no watch. The other boys just rolled their eyes.

-Several hours later-

Bella stood in front of a full length mirror admiring all the work her family put into her today. Her Black and Red hair was pulled back into an elaborate bun. The Red of her hair matched the Red of her eyes. She barely needed any make-up just the lightest coating to make everything stand out. Tabitha had given her a French manicure and pedicure. After all she was wearing white high heel sandals with thin straps.

Surprisingly, she wore a traditional white dress though she was hardly innocent anymore. She killed humans for a living, not innocent at all. It was a Satin floor-length strapless gown with draped bodice and pickup skirt. She also wore elbow length white gloves and a thin silver chained necklace with a heart-shaped diamond hanging on the end.

"Here," Allina mumbled, holding out a white garter, "Something borrowed."

"Thank you, Allina." She whispered, putting it on.

"Sure, let's see you have something new –your dress- and something borrowed. You just need something old and something blue."

"Isn't the garter something old as well?"

"Only if necessary, it's not that old anyways."

"This is only." Loretta announced, walking in with a box, "I swiped it from my house before we left back in the 1850's. It was my mother's and it was supposed to be mine. You can wear it since you decided against a veil."

She opened the box to show a silver hair comb. It was small and probably would be barely seen in her bun, but that was alright. She hugged Loretta briefly before the girls put it in her hair.

"And for blue, here's a little trinket to put on your garter. It was mine when I was human." She held out a small blue pearl that had a pin on it so it could be attached.

Soon everything was done and they were all looking in the mirror. Bella raised an eyebrow, this was the first time she saw Allina and Tabitha's Bridesmaid dresses. They were Apple-Red colored Sleeveless long jersey dress with Carmeuse straps and waist. Their hair down and wore simple necklaces.

Loretta was playing the part of flower girl. She also wore the Apple color but her dress was a sleeveless satin ball gown with empire waist and ruche waist. Her hair was also down.

"I do hope the boys are ready and aren't complaining too much." Loretta mumbled, fluffing her hair.

"Why would they complain?" Bella questioned.

"Well they're in white suits with the Apple colored vests." She explained with a smirk.

"I'm concerned that you managed to get Nikel in white anything." Bella murmured, laughing. Loretta just gave her an innocent smile.

At 7:30, the group started their walk from the house to the beach behind it. Nikel stood at the front of the Alter with Zach as his best man; Jonathon was the Wedding officiate. That left Jamie to walk down the aisle with Loretta, Sam to walk with Allina and Gabriel walking Bella down the aisle.

Though it was December it wasn't too cold out. Not that it mattered to them; they could handle much worse temperatures. The sun was just rising as Bella made her way down the aisle. There was a light snowfall with the white lights Loretta had set up made a very magical look. Now she knew what Loretta meant.

It was only the family there and their friend's covens making about 20 people. That didn't matter to Bella though. All that mattered was the fact the love of her life was waiting for her at the end of the sand covered aisle.

As Jonathon began his speech, Bella barely heard him. She was too busy staring at her soon-to-be husband and he was staring right back. Some part of her mind wished that Charlie and Renee could be there but that was her past. She lived in the now and the now included her Vampire family, her Nikel.

The vows had to be changed slightly since illness or health didn't really apply to them. She almost snickered thinking about it.

"Do you Nikel take Bella to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" Jonathon asked Nikel first.

"Which is fucking forever!" Zach said, making everyone roll their eyes. Bella cracked a smile.

"I do." He replied, ignoring the idiot behind him. He should've picked Sam for best man.

Jonathon turned to Bella next, "Do you Bella take Nikel to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She whispered, smiling at him. Today she was glad she could no longer cry. They quickly went through the exchanging of rings.

Jonathon smirked, "May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and kindness.

"In as much as Nikel and Bella have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined.

"You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend.

"And so, by the power vested in me by the State of Minnesota, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

"About time." Nikel couldn't help but crack before grabbing Bella. Zach let out some wolf calls as the two kissed causing Loretta to walk across the aisle and whack him on the head.

Nikel pulled back and they both looked at Zach and Loretta. Nikel turned to Bella next, "Bella you are now officially part of this family. I am so sorry."


	5. First day of School ever Before Bella

Story: Before Tortured Soul  
Type: Requested  
Word Count: 3019  
Who: The Bendig family excluding Bella but including Bree and Kat.  
Where: Unknown  
When: Fall, year 2000  
Summary: What the Bendigs were like before coming to Forks and meeting Bella. Now I wasn't quite sure how much time before going to Forks the reviewer wanted so I did about six years before. I can always do another one if you were looking for a different time. This is actually a chapter 11 out of Bloody Soul which will never be posted, only shown through one-shots now because it has nothing to do with Bella or the Cullens just the Bendigs.

This is when the Bendigs finally decided in order to blend in they have to go to school. This is their first day of school. Oh the horror…

* * *

"You lose!" Loretta snapped, smacking Zach over the head with a crowbar.

"Damn you little evil brat!" He whined, rubbing the back of his head though technically the crowbar really couldn't hurt them.

The family, excluding Jonathon and Tabitha, were playing Crowbar tag, last one standing style. It wasn't really tag at all just a brutal beat-down, but since they didn't live anywhere near town for now who really cared?

"This game sucks when all Loretta has to do is look into the future, and see where we'll be." Nikel whined from his place with the rest of the losers…which for the moment included Zach and Gabriel.

"Stop whining, Nikel." Gabriel muttered, bored out of his mind. Of course, Nikel had knocked Gabriel out first only for Loretta to catch him from behind.

"Who asked you?" He replied as Zach took a seat next to him, "And you stay at least five feet away from me."

"What did I do this time?"

"You know what you did and you should be ashamed of yourself."

"I agree and I don't even know what you did." A soft feminine voice drew their attention to the girl taking a seat next to Zach.

Zach rolled his eyes, "Fuck you, Bree. Hey, when did the green stripes get in your hair?"

"Why don't you ever look at me!" She cried out, before blinking, "Oh yeah, I just got them. Huh…how about that…"

Nikel and Gabriel rolled their eyes, "And they're our leaders." Gabriel muttered, annoyed.

Nikel shrugged, "Hey Bree, who knocked you out?"

She glared, "My lovely sister. I will get her back one of these days. Until that day comes…"

"Oh boy here we go." Gabriel sighed as Bree started into one of her long speeches. As she babbled on and on about nothing more of the family was slowly joined them until it ended up in a draw. The only person Loretta would never take out was Kat and Kat would never take out Loretta so in the end nobody won. It was the one bad part of Free-for-all Crowbar Tag.

"So we start school tomorrow?" Loretta stated, "In this little redneck town. At least we'll all be in the same school."

"Lame."

"Be silent, Sam." Allina snapped, "Both verbally and mentality."

"You can't shut up, Mentally, Mr. Priss." Bree snapped, sneering at her.

"She's right." Kat added, with a nod.

Ugh this was going to be interesting.

**-The next day-**

"I am taking the fucking Mustang whether you like it or not." Nikel snarled, his arms spread over the hood like he was trying to hug it.

Kat sighed, "First person to kill him wins a dollar."

"I love you too, Kat."

She blew him a raspberry, "Sorry, love, you're just a friend."

"You can't call someone love and then say they're just friends. It's weird."

"I was born in England. Idiot."

"Can we just get to school? Let the baby take his precious vehicle." Allina snapped, making her way over to Sam's Chevy Blazer. Sam right behind her, dressed like the slob he was.

"Just go away, Allina." Bree told her before lowering her voice to mutter, "Permanently."

"She's right, though. Can't be late for our first date. Everyone'e ready, right? Allina, watch Sam he's only been with us for 67 years so we can't quite trust him yet. Anyone under 100 I'm weary about." Kat explained, "Bree watch Zach, he won't tell us how old he is so I don't trust him either."

"So just because he's my boyfriend you think I want to watch him?"

"That was the theory."

Loretta just shook her head, "People who try to defy their fate are just stupid." She had jumped on Jamie's back so he was giving her a piggyback ride around to the car. They looked so cute together.

"Yeah…anyways. So no eating the humans in class, yeah. That's all I have for now." Kat finished up, heading over to Nikel's mustang, "And we'll take the Mustang and the Blazer. We're not taking it tomorrow though, it's kind of conspicuous."

"Whatever."

Soon they were all off to school. Kat and Bree had high hopes that this would work out just fine. They should've laid down more rules. Not only were they all split up for the day, without the rules the idiots they called a coven could, and would, do anything.

**-First hour, Zach-**

The teacher walked in, smiling happily, "Students we have a new student. Everyone this is Zach. Zach I am Ms. Lea, the English teacher."

He walked over to the teacher and looked her right in the eye, "I'm a pretty princess, okay?" he asked in a low tone.

"Of course, your majesty. My humble apologies. You may take a seat anywhere in the room and don't worry about homework. A future queen such as yourself should never have to do such a thing."

The whole class looked at their teacher worried at her odd comments.

Zach smiled, turning towards the class "Score. This just gets easier every time." He turned back to her, "Oh and there are ants climbing all over your body."

Whistling he walked towards his seat while his teacher jumped around the class room swatting a pretend ants, trying to get them off. The class had no idea what was going on, all they knew was the teacher was too distracted to teach today. What a good day? Zach took his seat and leaned back on the chair, putting his feet on the desk.

"This is the life."

**-Second hour, Allina-**

She watched as the students filed in, bored. She hated humans; they were obnoxious. A group of giggling girls walked in. They were definitely the popular girls in their perfect clothing that looked a little too tight and a little too short. Okay, they were the popular slut girls. Allina snorted not impressed.

She had been stuck since arriving at this school listening to stupid humans think nasty things about her and her family. They were inhumanly beautiful and adolescent boys were disgusting little creatures.

'_Look at her clothes, god what a little virgin with that dress on.'_ Allina snarled when she realized the one girl was thinking about her. Virgin yeah right, she's been married for over fifty years.

'_Ugly clothes.'_ The girl thought again.

Allina glared, getting up. She walked right over to the girl and stared her down. The little human was lucky they were wearing contacts so their red eyes couldn't be seen. She'd really be pissing herself then. As it was she was shaking from the predator aura Allina was giving off.

"Do you have a problem with my clothes? Because if you do say it out loud; I'd love to hear about it. One comment and I'll have your head on a silver fucking platter. Now how do you like my clothes?"

The girl stuttered, obviously afraid of Allina, "You…you're sk-skirt l-lo-looks really nice."

"Thanks, have a nice day."

She turned and walked away just as she heard the girl whimper in fear. Oh so satisfying.

**-Third Hour, Jamie.-**

The teacher walked out of the room to get some papers. Jamie, who was sitting all the way in the back, sighed. This class was so boring. He learned all of this many years ago. Why would someone who's been around since 1870 have to take a history class? He was older than the teacher...way older. And she thought she was so smart. She came in the room acting all bitchy and continued to call on students she knew didn't have the answers as well as asked questions on parts that weren't covered in the reading. Since Jamie was the new kid she consistently tried to stump him and he could tell she was getting more and more annoyed when she couldn't. What a bitch.

"I'm so hungry." One kid whined, "When can we go to lunch?"

Jamie looked at the kid's jugular. He was a little hungry too, just not how the kid meant. He raised an eyebrow as an idea hit him.

"Who wants pizza? I'm a great mimic." The class turned to him with wide eyes before quiet cheers went up. He made his way over to the teacher's desk and located her purse in the bottom drawer from the smell of leather. He dug around for her credit card and grabbed the phone.

He dialed the nearest pizza store from his memory while watching commercials on TV and mimicking the teachers voice he spoke, "Hi, I would like to order 10 large pizzas and three two liters of coke. Yes, that under Lindsey Went. I'll be paying with credit card, let's see the number is 5555456854152875. Yes add a twenty dollar tip. Thanks."

He hung up the phone and turned to the stunned class. In his normal voice, excluding his usual German accent he said, "It'll be here in ten minutes."

He barely made it back to his seat when the teacher came back in.

For the next ten minutes he sat there with the rest of the class as more and more were put up for public humiliation when they couldn't answer a question right in front of the class. She was getting a kick out of, much to Jamie's annoyance.

Finally a boy with a bag of pizza's came in, "I have your pizza, Ms. Went."

"What pizza's?" She snapped, her eyes narrowing on the poor man.

"You ordered 10 pizza's and pop about 10 minutes ago. I recognize your voice."

Jamie smirked, enjoy that bitch.

**-Lunch-**

The Bendig family all sat together, none of them admitting to the others what they did in their classes, not completely at least. In their defense though the twins, Gabriel, Nikel, Sam and Loretta have been very good…so far. Nobody wanted to tell their leaders they used their powers. They would be pissed.

"So how is everyone liking school?" Bree asked, poking the jell-o like Macaroni and Cheese. Her lip lifted in disgust.

Zach shrugged, "We had a free day in my first hour class. The teacher had a bug problem, I don't know."

"What did you do, Zach?" Kat hissed, closing her eyes in annoyance.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Jamie nodded, "My teacher ordered a whole bunch of pizza for the class. It was so sweet of her, even if I couldn't eat it."

Allina smirked, "We'll the popular girls told me they liked my skirt."

Bree let out a sigh, "I'm not even going to ask." She pulled a chunk of cheese out of the macaroni and threw it out the open window behind them. She continued to sneer silently at the food. Kat shook her head ignoring her twin.

Gabriel finished his hamburger before grabbing Nikel's off his tray.

"What are you doing?" Nikel asked, watching as Gabriel took a bite.

"Eating."

"You just took that off my plate you pompous ass."

"You're not going to eat it."

"It's still impolite to take food off someone else's try without asking. Who said I wasn't going to do something with it?"

"Well I'm hungry and you're not going to do anything productive with it so I'm going to eat it."

"If you're so hungry eat leaves!" He grabbed Gabriel around the neck and chucked him out the open window. The whole rest of the lunch room fell silent as they stared at the new kids. They were just lucky that there was only one level to the school so Gabriel stood back up and climbed back through the window glaring at Nikel the whole time. He had a bunch of leaves in his hair.

"Uh…" Nikel looked at the student body, "Let that be a lesson to all of ya! Nobody steals my food."

Everyone turned away from them, then.

Loretta sighed, "Gabriel, you really should learn that Hamburgers never lead to anything good when you're involved."

He raised an eyebrow at her but she didn't elaborate.

**-Four Hour, Nikel and Sam-**

"This sucks." Nikel mumbled to Sam as he easily stole the basketball from another student. They were playing Basketball in Gym which sucks when you're a vampire trying to hold your ability back.

"No shit. These guys are either holding us back or not even an opponent." Sam replied as Nikel scored another basket. The other team didn't have a chance.

"Wanna play just you and me?"

Sam looked around, shrugging, "Sure."

Nikel froze concentrating. The students stopped playing as well.

"Nikel, what are you doing, play." The coach yelled right before he fell to the ground unconscious. The rest of the students in the class soon followed.

Quickly Sam and Nikel pulled them all from the court and then faced each other off. Without humans around Sam was free to climb the walls and ceiling to score baskets while Nikel was free to speed run and shock Sam down continuously.

Ah it's the simple things in life that make you the happiest.

-Fifth Hour, Loretta-

"That's it, Loretta. I'm calling your daddy." Her teacher Ms. Mick snapped walking over to the phone and pulled Loretta's number from her computer. Loretta could hear Jonathon pick up the phone.

"Hello?" He sounded confused.

"Mr. Bendig? Hello this is Ms. Mick, your daughter's teacher. I wanted to inform you your daughter has a biting problem and has been snapping at the other children and myself all day."

"Which daughter?"

The teacher had a confused look on her face, "Your youngest one. Your other children are much older aren't they?"

"Oh…yeah…So Loretta's been biting people. Has she made anyone bleed?"

"Well, no."

"Oh good." Loretta snickered at Jonathon's comment, like she was dumb enough to bite anyone enough to where they bled and became vampires themselves.

"Mr. Bendig, I'm not sure you understand the severity. Loretta is seven years old. She is much too old to be trying to bite people."

Actually she was almost 150 but the teacher didn't need to know that.

"Well, we're the other children pissing her off. I'm not really responsible for their actions. That's Bree and Kat's job."

"Your seventeen year old daughters?"

Loretta shook her head; those two really need to work on everyone's communication when talking with humans. The whole family was sadly lacking considering they usually ate them.

"Yeah, they can deal with it. I'm busy so if there's nothing else…"

"No…" The teacher still sounded confused.

"Okay then I must go, just don't let anyone piss Loretta off and put any body parts near her mouth." With that he hung up. Bree and Kat would be pissed later. The teacher put her phone down and just stared at Loretta.

"You heard the man; don't put shit near my mouth."

With that she turned and made her back to her seat. Oh yes, Bree and Kat would have quite the mess to clean up and be pissed about.

After school the family sat in the parking lot, waiting for everyone else to clear out. Kat stared at her family. Bree just kept shaking her head.

"We need to lay down a couple more rules." Bree stated after overhearing exactly went on at school that day. The family filled in the gaps.

"You guys are idiots." Was all Kat said.

Zach smiled, "yes but we're your idiots."

"Fuck."

* * *

There ya go. I hope that's what you wanted. If not I can always do another one. Review and tell me what you think


End file.
